Life Of A Hidden Spy
by Mykindofstories
Summary: Nothing has come in the way of Nina's mission so far. She's been at Anubis House for two years and she's relieved yet sad that it's her final year before she returns to America, her mission accomplished. Nothing strange, nothing evil, but 3rd times the charm right? Check, Agent N, come in, this years going to be your most challenging yet.


~Prologue~

It was a dark cold night in England. Typical weather. One more year here.. then I can finally go back to America. I stared out the window, watching the trees and houses fly be in a blur as Ky was informing me about this job.

"These people have been seen dealing drugs as well as taking them. We want you to knock them out clean. Well, the leader - but you can chip a few off too. We've got the evidence, so this is a simple wipe out." She informed me, spinning back on her chair to face the database.

"Okay, but is it necessary for me to wear this?" I asked, looking down at me tight tube top and mini skirt with disgust. She turned back, smiling.

"You need to give off the vibe off an innocent!" Ky told me, gesturing at my clothes and makeup.

"This? Innocent? You have got to be kidding me!" I retaliated. She gave me another look over before the van came to a halt.

"You look great, now get out." Ky said bluntly, the door opening. I pressed my earring twice for the microphone to start recording, shooting Ky a look.

I got out the tinted van and pulled down my skirt. I hate these kind of missions. Honestly, they put me to guard 24/7 but send me away on little assignments anyways! As Ky smirked at me, waving her fingers goodbye, she slid the dark door shut with a thud. There goes my chance of escaping and not getting frostbite.

Taking in a deep breath, I walked over to the 'abandoned' warehouse (how cliche) and walked into the stream of light coming out of the garage. As soon as I did, I was in a headlock, feet surrounding me.

"What have we got here?" One of the men snarled, his hand turning a knife round in front of my eyes.

"P- please don't hurt me! I got lost and I saw the light!" I whimpered, limping my arms to make it look like I was loosing oxygen.

"Byron let her go." Someone demanded. I felt the tight grip on my neck slither away, while he grunted in annoyance. I stood up straight, tugging my skirt down again. Why did Syn make me wear this!? I swear if I get raped, it's on her. I noticed them all staring at me, especially the one who had called off Byron.

"Darling, do you want us to take you home?" He asked sweetly, a phony smile planted on his lips while his eyes trailed over my attire.

"C-can you?" I stuttered, taking a piece of my dirty blonde hair, twirling it. He smirked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and glared at it. Ugh, might as well stop it now. I placed my hand on top of his, sending him an innocent smile before flipping him over.

"Darling, do you want us to knock you out?" I mimicked in his ear, crouching uncomfortably, trying not to accidentally flash. That probably won't end well.

"You and what army?" He teased back, getting up from the ground, chuckling. I stood up and crossed my arms before bringing one back to snap my fingers. Immediately, Syn swung down from the roof and pointed her loaded pistol at the gang.

"Don't move an inch or I'll shoot." She whispered menacingly. They all looked at us in disbelief before laughing, slapping each others backs.

"Your just girls! We can take you out any day!" One of them chuckled, the rest agreeing with him. I took the pistol from Syn and shot him in the forehead bang on. Clean and sharp. The members of his gang watched him fall to the ground, his blood spilling.

"Now let's play fair and not talk trash." Syn smiled sadistically before pulling out a knife. "Were supposed to just kill one of you, but sometimes our fingers just slip." She teased, cutting one mans arm. I watched her get into the middle of the gang, circling the leader.

"What's your name?" She purred, running her hand up and down his chest.

"Lucas." He managed to get out. I watched her smile grow as she brought up her leg and kicked him in the balls, elbowing his neck as he bent down. I heard the familiar crack before I stepped in.

Taking the knife from Syn, I pushed his head down onto the floor hardly, holding him in place by the neck. I slowly carved NS into his right cheek before I picked up a gun off the floor and shot him in the heart.

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys! Heheh I couldn't wait for my other one to finish, so I thought I'd give you a glimpse. :3 Credit for some of the characters go to SibunaLover123 and Dark Angel aka Dementia Jackson! Thanks guys! :***

**Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Give me some feedback! ;3  
Read and Review Connecters!  
MyKindOfStories xx**


End file.
